One Day of Marco
by KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: Marco loves his brothers and crewmates, his father and captain, his family and their freedom. They're notorious pirate, evil and merciless. Yeah, they're oh so very evil. Thatch would cower when Izou pulled out his guns, Ace would jumped to the sea when the doctor took out her syringe. There is no peace for Marco, but he loves his silly family, thought the sea is very tempting.


One Day of Marco—Breakfast with the Devil

Genre: Comedy, Family

Rate: T

* * *

Marco the Phoenix; first commander of Whitebeard pirate band and the first son. Blonde unruly spiky hair— _pineapple head_ —and pirate mark as proof of his notorious nature— _a man worthy of his name._ Many experienced pirates sailing around New World will tell you this man is bad news. _Unless they're either idiot, or drunk, very very drunk._

As the first commander and supposedly first-mate, Marco has _lots_ to do. 'I'm busy, yoi' or 'Marco's busy' is usually the routine words the crewmate would hear. Even though he would spare moments for his brothers and father, Marco spent most of his time in his room; either working or planning their routes, and his father's room; spending a healthy father-son time— _mostly scolding him for drinking a whole three barrel of sake alone, again_.

When the literal fire human joined the group, he almost— _almost_ —destroyed Marco's daily now, it's all good. Marco is a smart man, one Ace or one Thatch couldn't disturb his schedule. Yup, it's all good.

* * *

The probability of Marco waking up earlier than most of his brothers is 80%. The probability of him waking up later than most of his brothers is 20%; 5% because of Thatch's pranks, 5% because of Ace's pranks, 5% because of Haruta's pranks, 2% because of Izo's kindness, 2% because some accidents happened, and 1% because it's Edward's order.

This is something almost everyone in the family found out after being together for so long, although it has only been a year since fire boy becomes their fire baby. At the beginning they were shocked that someone could _almost_ destroy the bird's constant routine and they were also disturbed a little. But then, it's the elder brothers' job to make sure their baby brother is happy and comfortable in the family.

* * *

Moby is a large ship, the largest ever sailing after the Noah with three babies Moby sometimes sailing behind, sometimes sailing away freely for some reasons. Carrying one of the strongest men doesn't make Moby invincible; sailing through this wicked sea doesn't required strong men after all. One or more amazing navigator and some uselessly strong muscle men are enough. **But** , that doesn't include living through the admirals, the sea kings, and of course the freaking Four Emperors.

For reasons being; one, one of the Four Emperors in on this ship, two, there are more than twenty amazing navigators, and three, uselessly strong muscle men count is over hundred, Moby is amazing. _Marco knew it since he first hold Oyaji's hand. Thatch knew it the moment he took the job to fill his brothers stomach with amazing food. Vista knew it the moment Oyaji and Marco asked him what his dream is. Almost all of his sons knew it by now. But Ace doesn't. It has only been a year to Ace. And it has been one year to Marco, Edward and the brothers._

* * *

"Good morning, Commander Marco"

"Morning, Marco!"

"Morning, Commander!"

"Yo, morning!"

"Morning, yoi. How was the patrol? Nothing? That's good. Boring? I distinctly remember someone fell into the sea last night, yoi. Isn't that entertaining enough?" Marco asked with single eyebrow rosing slightly, a small laugh trembled out of his chest.

"That was just Commander Ace!" one of his brothers shouted out with fake disappointment oozing.

"I'll ask Ace to give a better drowning performance next time, yoi. Be sure to call Namur when you guys start burning" Marco grinned along with his brothers.

"Oh! Talking about Namur, he was looking for you, Marco. I think it was an hour ago?"

"Seriously? You should told me that sooner, yoi"

"Sorry, sorry, just slipped out, you know. Anyway, Ace's performance was only worth five stars!" his brother joked out. "Oh, yeah! Commander Jozu's performance two weeks ago was better; he accidentally broke the railing and fell straight into the water. He didn't even manage to get a word out!" another brother laughed at the memory. "What about when Commander Izo throw out Thatch's mags? He dived straight into the water to get them out, turns out Izo throw old newspaper and tricked him!" another one said, Marco laughed at that memory. "Oh, yeah, that! Commander Izo forbids us to help him aboard so Commander Thatch was swimming around for an hour. Man, those were good times"

Marco shook his head at their silliness and bid them a small parting wave, moving to find his fishman brother.

There is this one thing about Marco that has become one of the twelve mysteries of Moby Dick. If you're looking for someone, always ask Marco. If you want to find something, always ask Marco. If you're wondering about something, always ask Marco. For some mysterious reason, Marco always has (an) answer(s) to almost everything his brothers asked.

Q: Marco, you know where is Ace?

A: Try the library, yoi.

Q: Marco, I can't find Haruta anywhere.

A: Try Thatch's room, yoi.

Q: Commander, you know my sword—

A: Vista had it, he was polishing it.

Q: Son, I think I lost the Snail that Red Hair gave me.

A: Haruta had it. You gonna call that man, Oyaji?

Q: Marco, I found this amazing little one at the town—

A: Thatch, stop kidnapping children, yoi!

That last one wasn't quite right for an example. Anyway, Marco doesn't think about himself as amazing person because amazing is when you took more than hundred men regardless of their sins and calls them 'my son' with such a proud face. No matter how many times his brothers sing praises to him, Marco stays humble.

 _But lately, he feels like it's alright to accept their praises, to be happy because they're happy to have him as their brother._

Walking to the far end of Moby, Marco tilted his head a little to the left. Usually at this time Namur would be either here, sitting on the railing and watches the sea or sleeping at his room. Since his brother was looking for him, Marco thought Namur would be here, watching the sea while waiting for Marco to find him or bump into him. Not second later familiar hands emerged from below and hold onto the edge of the deck.

Not faltering or shocked like Haruta or his other brothers would, Marco walked up to the hands and pulled them up.

"Taking a dip early in the morning, Namur?" Marco grinned when he saw Namur's face. His fish brother, wet from the 'morning swim' punched the blonde's right shoulder lightly. Marco makes a face at his now wet shoulder and Namur laughed at him.

"I…fell" Namur said with a hesitant note that Marco noticed right away as sign that his brother is lying.

"Did you saw breathtakingly beautiful miss shark and lost your footing? Should I tell big brother Thatch the good news, yoi?" the blond joked out.

"What—? Don't call him that, it's gross, Marco!" Namur laughed and shook his head, "And there's no miss shark or whatever. I just fell, not really awake so kinda lost my footing there"

"Well, I bet you're very awake now. They said you were looking for me?"

"Oh, yeah. I got a letter from my sister. She's getting married"

"Well, congratulations. Your sister was beautiful mermaid, so who's the lucky bastard?"

"I don't know, Marco. She said she's not telling unless I attend the ceremony. Kind of threatening me, here, read it" Namur shrugged and hand the letter to Marco. After giving it a quick skim, the blond laugh and shook his head.

"Your sister got talent to be pirate, or marine. Yeah, I can imagine her slapping some idiot rookie with her tails. I'll discuss it with Oyaji, the nearest place to get coating is five days away, so you can depart first"

"What? You guys are coming?" Namur looked at the first commander with disbelief while Marco returned his shock with a 'isn't it obvious' kind of look.

* * *

Thatch sighed for the first time in the morning, _his brothers are so silly_.

"ACE! Wake up!" with ease the cook pulled Ace's neck head back so he's not drowning in his soup, _again_.

"Wha—eh, morning, Thatchy" Ace grinned up sleepily; face still dirty with the evil soup. Thatch grabbed a napkin randomly and roughly rubs it on the fire boy's face.

"Morning, stupid Ace. Oh, what a great morning, indeed. My little brother was fighting with the deliciously dangerous evil soup again as usual" with each word his movement becoming rougher and rougher until Ace burned the napkin a little to stop him.

"My face's not a pot! Thatch, you're so stupid—"

"Well, at least I'm not drowning in my soup—"

Marco ignored them and keeps eating his breakfast as usual. At first, ignoring those two are quite a feat, since fire and pots literally flies when they're fight like that. But it's been a year, Marco and the rest of the crew doesn't take the fire baby's ability as some scary natural power anymore, actually just two days ago Haruta and Blamenco roasted a fish over Ace's hair when he was bickering with Thatch. _They're so silly_. Ace only realized when it's done because the fish smell delicious.

When he's done, Marco returned the food tray to one of the chef, giving out a small smirk when he realized it was a girl. _She's one of Oyaji's nurses._ The girl blushed and ran back to the kitchen as fast as she could. _What a shy one, she has been here over two years though._

Almost everyone finished their breakfast and returned to their post. The remaining are the commanders who sit together except for Thatch and Marco. Thatch walked back and front from the counter to the table, filling up Ace's stomach with food. Marco took one of the plate; Haruta's favorite pasta and put it down in front of Haruta. His brothers thanked him with large smiles and continue eating.

Both Marco and Thatch always eat earlier than the others; Thatch is the cook so he'll be busy when they all start eating especially with Ace's appetite, while Marco has no reason other than it has been his habit.

While Thatch's pacing back and front, Marco took the seat next to Ace's left and lazily gaze around. _His brothers are silly._ Pirates are bound to be rude in anything they do, or so the Marine belief. To Marco, his brothers are not rude, they're just silly.

 _There goes the fork_. Marco looked at the flying fork with disinterest, already reaching out new fork to Fossa. "Thanks, Marco" he gives Fossa a nod and continues his lazy stare. _Looks like Kingdew need to visit the doctor later_. "Dammit! Vista, you stabbed the wrong hand!" Ace laughed at that, Kingdew glared at the boy.

"Thatch, do you remember—"

"Hey, Vista, spar with me today—"

"Ace, that's gross—"

"So, last night—"

Despite they're all speaking at the same time and over each other, forks and knives flown everywhere, Marco is very comfortable with the mess. It's something he has grown accustomed to, and attached to. Moby should be lively, even the darkness of the night can't tuned down the liveliness.

"You're on my side right, Marco?" Ace's voice halts his train of thought. Marco has no idea what Ace's talking about, he's not talking with a mouth full of meat—Ace is surprisingly polite for a pirate his age—but both the fire boy and Haruta are looking at him with their hopeful eyes.

The first commander doesn't know which is worst; agreeing to Ace for something he didn't heard or disagree with the boy's wonder question which automatically means agreeing with Haruta. _My brothers are so silly_.

The blond coughed into his fist, "You know, Ace—"

"Good morning, boys" sweet feminine voice cut all the conversation and grab their attention at once. All sixteen commanders dropped their eating utensils, including Ace, and sit straight at their seat while looking at the newcomer in shock. Thatch, who was in the middle of refilling Vista's glasses, abruptly slammed down the wine bottle on the table without spilling any.

"M—morning, Doctor" Thatch greeted with a smile, obviously strained, the others followed suit except for Marco and Izo. The ship's doctor; a beautiful lady with a not so beautiful personality and the strongest lady on the ship. While all five nurses are polite, a little flirty but kind, the Doctor is exact opposite of her assistants. There was one time Thatch was suddenly injected with tranquilizer, another time she slipped a few sleeping pills into Vista's drink, and once Curiel was stabbed with scalpel. Thatch and the others has been terrified of her and her office ever since. But not Marco and Izo.

In Marco's case, as the first commander, he took the responsibility to take care of Oyaji's health on his own, not wanting to worry his brothers. Ever since the Doctor joined the crew two years ago, he has been working with her and the nurses to maintain Oyaji's health. But Izo was not the same; not only the Doctor and Izo are always fighting a passive-aggressive bloody war, they always roped the commanders into their war, resulting in traumas and pain. _And Oyaji let them_.

"I see none of you are heeding my order" she said calmly, throwing glances to Thatch, who's clearly panicking and _unconsciously_ scooting closer to Izo.

"Doctor, there is a good explanation for this! Atmos was away for two months and just got back this morning. We are celebrating his return, so—"

"So, you're all getting drunk in the morning in the galley. I have both good news and bad news for you, Thatch. Which one you want to hear first, brat?"

"G—good news, maybe?"

"Good news is, Oyaji didn't know about this so he's not throwing tantrum about not drinking"

The commanders don't know what to think about that statement, so they opt to nodded and sweat dropped. _Using the word 'tantrum' to talk about the 70 years old Oyaji is very unusual, after all_.

"Bad news is you're coming to my office after breakfast, Thatch" she said with a dangerous glint in her eyes, making Thatch gripped Izo's shoulder tightly. Marco and the others gave the cook a look pity, while Izo hissed at his hand. After staring at Izo for a few seconds, she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Pretty boy can't save you, all he's good is his _face_ after all" the doctor smirked and twirled a strand of her curly black hair. At her remark, Thatch quickly let go of Izo and stand closer to Vista, looking between the crossdresser and doctor in wary.

"Can't be helped that you're jealous, look at you, _what a pitiful sight_ " Izo said, not even giving her a glance.

"Hey, let's play nice, oka—"

"Don't worry, Thatch, I will let the pretty boy pass this time. It's not my level to fight a bitch in the morning"

"Really?" Thatch asked, quite relieved there will be no blood bath in his kitchen early in the morning.

"It's a waste of time, after all" Izo said, refilling his own glasses since Thatch's too terrified to do so. The doctor flipped her hair and scoffed, throwing glares to the other commanders, scaring them. _The crew of the strongest man in the world, yoi._ Marco shook his head outwardly, and sighed.

"Bring bird boy and fire boy with you, Thatch" with that said the doctor left, her heels clacking against the galley floor loudly, evidence of her apparent ugly mood. The moment she disappeared from the commanders' view, the group sighed except for Izo and Marco. Thatch sat down on the table behind theirs.

"You alright, Thatch?" Haruta asked, pushing his plate to Ace since most of them are not in the mood to eat anymore. The cook waved lightly and smiled, "For now, I'm fine" he said.

"I'm going back to my boys, we got stuff to do" Izo said, taking one last sip of his wine then patted Thatch on the shoulder while making his way out. Soon the rest excluding Ace and Marco also do the same, with Thatch whining at their escaping form.

"Guys? There're still lots of food, you know?!" he sighed. Moving to sit in front of Ace, Thatch took a big gulp of the wine. The cook signaled his assistant to bring out all of the food at once and told them to start cleaning up. No one spoke after that, the only sound were Ace's eating sound and the cleaning process.

"Eat some, Marco. This might be the last time you eat my food"

"Don't be stupid, yoi" Marco stares at his brother in disinterest, but still taking a large bite.

"No, no, I'm not being stupid, brother. Do you know Vista taught her _haki_? Do you?"

"She just start last week and still far from your level"

"She throws a _haki_ imbued scalpels at Izo three days ago! Ace saw that too!" said boy nodded but focused on his food.

"It was a coincidence, and that was directed to Izo, her nemesis. Just avoid talking about Izo in front of her, yoi"

"But, but you know me, Marco. There is _no_ way to stop me from talking about my brothers' awesomeness to the world"

"Bro, bro, try talking in your own mind when she's not talking to you" Ace pointed his finger to the pompadour, the plates nearly empty. Marco shook his head, "His head will explode from the noises."

"Excuse you, are you accusing my mind, my tale-tell— _my amazingness_ —you're saying that I'm noisy, Marco!"

"Congrats, Thatch" Ace said seriously, while stuffing his mouth just like a squirrel would.

"Oh no, you don't! Take it back, blue bird!"

The phoenix arched an eyebrow at the chef, mouth slowly munching the sinfully delicious bread. After a few seconds of staring, Thatch pouted _cutely_ at the elder, making both first and second commander laughed at the silliness.

" _Yoi_ "

* * *

After breakfast comes the daily greeting with the Father. While Thatch bring the food to Edward, the captain choose to spend most of his breakfast alone, sometimes the only companion he allowed is Marco. When Marco spends the morning with his brothers, he would visit his father to return the tray to Thatch. He also talks about their schedule and plans to the captain before Edward assign any job to his sons.

"If we commence our path like this, we might hit sea kings lair, but taking a detour might put a dent in our inventory, yoi"

"There was sighting of Red Hair in that area"

" _I_ never received that report, Oyaji" Marco shook his head. The captain might be the strongest man in the sea, but he's just as silly as his sons.

"Because I told them to not report it to you" Edward grinned mischievously at Marco's annoyed face.

" _Oyaji_ " the phoenix called out aggressively. Edward ruffled his sons' hair, laughing lightly. His voice sends a warmth feeling to the commander. _Even our father is silly_.

"Lighten up, son. It's been a while since we held a banquet"

"It's because the doctor specifically ban you from drinking, yoi"

"But you still bring it to me?"

"Well, I'm a pirate and your son. But my ass is on the line here, Oyaji. Doctor pardoned me because it's better than Thatch or Ace sneaking around, yoi"

"Ask her to pardon this one time, son"

"Rejected"

"Marco, please"

"No is a no, Oyaji"

"Son—"

" _ **STOOOOP! MERCYYYYY! MARCO! SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!"**_

"Is that—"

"I heard nothing, yoi"

" _ **THAT'S A DAMN KNIFE, NOT SCAPEL!"**_

Edward laughed at the face the first commander made, "It's too late to pretend, son"

"No, I'm not going there just to have a knife thrown to my face. I know I'm good at healing myself, but she know how to use haki, yoi"

"I thought she just start last week?"

" _ **OH GOD, YOU STABBED ACE!"**_

"Yeah, no." Marco puffed out slightly annoyed at the thought of having to go out there and stop whatever blood bath happening there. Whitebeard laughed again and ruffled his son's hair, a smile plastering his face.

 _My sons are so silly._

" _ **ACE, DON'T DIIEEEEEEE!"**_

* * *

It's 2am here. Why am I writing at 2am, why am I uploading this at 2am. Anyway One Day of Marco is not one shot, after breakfast comes lunch, dinner and many in between snacks after all. I like making Thatch suffers. He's good at being silly, Luffy is better, but Luffy is not Whitebeard's member. Oh god I'm sleepy. Izou and his brothers is still on going, I'm just busy crying over Sanji right now. And I need new laptop, this one weight like Zoro's muscles and Doflamingo's sin. Review is appreciated, if my Marco or any character is too much out of character please do tell, it's been two Arc and hardly any news on them. What if Izou has become a woman?

~KyuuKyuuMoo~


End file.
